runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
GSF
The GSF (Gielinor Special Forces) was formed in the year 175 after the Cybermen invasion. They technically are rivals with Torchwood and the GDG. History In 175 the cybermen invaded. The GSF was soon made to combat aliens. They got recruits by sending in secret invitations. King Roald ordered the organization to work in secrecy until he ordered not to. He appointed David as their leader. They worked on the SPARTAN project for years, and mastered it in 180. They soon started making clones. The GSF has currently 15,000 personnel, not counting clones. The clones solved the problem of a shortage of recruits. There are currently 25,000 clones. The GSF has bases in all settlements on Gielinor. They have bases in remote places in Gielinor, like the Wilderness. Their HQ is under the Varrock Palace. With no wars going on, their job is to stop time anomalies. The GSF are arguably a non-governmental organization. They get their money mainly from Misthalin, though lots of money come from other nations. They have lots of money, and their leader, David, is an owner of a major banking business. Recruits Humans: Humans serve as the basic workforce. They serve as SPARTAN soldiers, rangers, or mages. Some notable humans in the group are David, and the Wise Old Man. Dwarves: Dwarves serve as the engineering group of the GSF. They supply ores to the GSF also. Clones: Clones are the backbone of the GSF army. They require one year of training in order to fight properly. Weapons and Vehicles * Assault Rifle: The Assault Rifle is one of the standard weapons of the GSF. They fire rapidly, and are very effective. * Laser Rifle: The Laser Rifle is one of the standard weapons of the GSF. * Plasma Rifle: The Plasma Rifle is one of the standard weapons of the GSF. They are very powerful. * Blaster Rifle: The Blaster Rifle is a weapon only clones use. * EMP launcher: The EMP launcher fires a electromagnetic pulse. Capable of messing up a E-Rifle. * RPG: A rocket launcher. * LAW: A rocket launcher. * M203 Grenade launcher: Fires a grenade at enemy. * Ray Gun: The Ray Gun is one of the standard sidearms of the GSF. They are a counterpart to Laser weapons. * Pistol: The Pistol is one of the of the standard sidearms of the GSF. They usually are a counterpart to the Assault Rifle. * Blaster Pistol: The Blaster Pistol is a weapon only clones use. * Plasma Grenade: The Plasma Grenade is a grenade that sticks to its victim. It cannot be taken off. * Frag Grenade: The Frag Grenade is a grenade that shoots fragments out when it explodes. * Splitter Grenade: The Splitter Grenade is a grenade that shoots little "splitters" out when it explodes. * Electro-Staff: A deadly staff. Both ends have electricity. * Lightsaber: A deadly weapon. Can slice through many metals. Only the leader of the GSF has one. * LAAT-Gunship: This looks like a Republic Gunship from star wars. * I-FTX: A tank. * AT-TE: A massive tank. * T-75: A tank. * BARC speeder bike: A speeder bike. * Helicopter: Looks like one of those helicopters in Avatar. * Republic Attack Cruiser: A big starship. * Republic Attack Shuttle: A starfigter. * Mig-39: A fighter plane. * F-16: A fighter plane. * ARC-130-Starfighter: A fighter plane. The GSF also has a lot of ballistic missles, atomic bombs and hydrogen bombs. They currently developing nuclear weapons. Equipment * Night Vision Goggles * Deflector shields * Energy shields * Fusion Cutter Category:Runiverse Category:Organisations